


Blood of the Covenant

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intrigue, May/December Relationship, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: The old saying, ‘The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,’ proves to be more than accurate for Sabrina as she runs away from her father…and finds herself under the protection of the Mayans motorcycle club.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own it. Never will. Just getting impatient for season three.

_“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”_

** \- Christian proverb **

Sabrina Walker was on the run. From hired guns? No, not yet, at least. From the police? Nope. From kidnappers? Now you’re getting warmer. She was running from her father’s hired goons.

Sabrina’s father was Justin J. Walker III, the millionaire (barely) CEO of Walker Pharmaceuticals. Walker Pharmaceuticals was a struggling player in the multi-trillion-dollar pharmaceuticals industry. Stock prices from the company her grandfather had founded had been plummeting for the past year. A new latex-free condom the company had developed and marketed as being 99% effective had proven to only be 15% effective. A string of lawsuits from a bunch of angry new parents had brought the company to the brink of ruin.

What does this have to do with the story, you ask? The answer’s relatively simple. Justin Walker was having his daughter chased because Sabrina had run away from home just two months shy of her eighteenth birthday. She ran because she didn’t want her father to get his hands on her inheritance.

While descended from a century’s worth of businessmen on her father’s side of the family, she was descended from, amongst others, J. Edgar Hoover on her mother’s side. She was the great grand-niece of the corrupt – some say insane – founding Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

Sabrina wasn’t due to receive a large fortune from the late G-man. What she was due to receive was access to a vault located in London. The vault contained boxes upon boxes of secret FBI files. J. Edgar Hoover’s infamous Secret Files. Contained within these files was blackmail material on American presidents from the era of the Great Depression all the way up to Richard Nixon. There were also illegal wiretap recordings of such high profile political and public figures such as President John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King, Jr., Frank Sinatra, and Robert Kennedy. The vault was also home to thousands of files called the Red Files. The Red Files were comprehensive dossiers, containing every single piece of personal information that the FBI could gather on people suspected of being communists during the American Red Scare, a political witch hunt for those who don’t know. Some of the insane names contained in the files: Lucille Ball, Desi Arnez, John, Lennon, and Charlie Chaplin.

The information contained within the vault could make the owner rich many, many times over. Her father wanted to sell the information and use the money to save his dying company. He just couldn’t access the vault, per her late mother’s will. No one could. Sabrina alone would be granted access on her eighteenth birthday, and she knew her father wasn’t above using force to get what he wanted. He had used his fists more than once to get her to obey, and he didn’t have a very good reputation in their home state of Texas.

Sabrina knew that she couldn’t let her father get his hands on the contents of the vault. Her mother’s family had made a vow to keep the Secret Files hidden away from the public when old J. Edgar had died. They had no right to release personal information about people who had committed no crimes and whose privacy had been severely violated by a power-hungry, paranoid old man. Sabrina would see her family’s vow kept.

Her escaped plan had been in the works for months. She was being assisted by her best friend from school, Ella Galindo. Ella’s older brother, Miguel, was the head of the Galindo drug cartel in Mexico. He had arranged for a private plane to take Sabrina from Texas to the small border town of Santo Padre in California. Once there, she would be under the protection of a man she only knew as Bishop. She was scared, but she trusted Ella to not lead her into even more danger.

At the discussed time, Sabrina slipped out of the gates of her father’s Dallas area mansion. Parke don the curb, with lights off, was the van that would take her away forever.

“Here we go.” She took a deep breath and stepped out towards her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

The man that drove Sabrina to the private airstrip to catch the small plane was friendly, but he didn’t speak English. It wasn’t until she was actually aboard the plane that she had someone to talk to. He was a middle-aged Mexican man with a goatee. His name was Marcus Alvarez, and he worked security for Miguel Galindo. He was the one in charge of getting her to Santo Padre safely.

As the plane took off, Sabrina held on to her seat's armrests so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“Are you alright, mija?” Marcus sat across from her, looking genuinely concerned.

His concern momentarily confused Sabrina. Living alone in her father’s world, she wasn’t used to genuine kindness, not even at her fancy prep school. Ella was the only friend she had there because Sabrina was a day student at a school where most kids boarded. She was also the poorest kid there. She came from money, but not the same kind of money that the other kids did.

“I don’t like flying,” Sabrina admitted.

“It’s not for everyone.” Marcus nodded. “Take deep breaths.”

Sabrina did as he advised her to do. After a good half an hour, she had relaxed enough to resume the conversation. “What do you know about this Bishop guy?” She asked. “I’m a little nervous about staying with a man that I know nothing about. I don’t even know his last name.”

Marcus gave her a comforting smile. “His last name is Losa. He’s my younger cousin. He’s the presidente of the Mayans motorcycle club. He’ll look after you. You have no need to fear him, mija.”

For such a scary looking dude, Marcus was one of the kindest men that Sabrina had ever met. “Is he nice?” Her question sounded so childish to her ears.

“He’s quiet, but he’s nice,” Marcus reassured her. “I promise, mija.” He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and extracted a business card. “Here,” he passed it to her. “If you ever need me – that’s my number. You can call me day or night.”

Sabrina had to swallow the lump that appeared in her throat and willed herself not to cry. She’d come this far without getting weepy. She could hold it together for a little bit longer. She bent down and stowed the card safely in the inside pocket of her backpack. “Thank you, Marcus,” she gave him a weak smile when he stood back upright.

“No need to thank me,” he shook his head. “I know your story. I’m happy to help you.”

Sabrina tried not to grimace. She despised pity of any kind. But, she knew that Marcus was just trying to be nice. They fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Obispo “Bishop” Losa was hot. Sabrina had not been expecting that. She hadn’t formally met him yet because he had been gathered with his club in a room that Marcus called the “temple." Marcus had passed her care off to a strange little bald man named Chucky. He had two prosthetic hands, and he talked like a fortune cookie. Marcus asked him to show Sabrina to her “dorm” so she could be comfortable while she waited. She managed to sneak one last glance at the mustached Mexican man as the temple doors slammed shut behind Marcus.

The dorm was a large bedroom on the top floor of the clubhouse. Once Chucky left her alone, she sat down at the small wooden writing desk that sat under the window and picked up a cordless phone off of its charging base. She dialed Ella’s number and was relieved when she answered on the second ring. 

“Sabrina?” She heard her friend sigh in relief. “You made it. Thank God.”

“Yeah, I made it,” Sabrina sighed tiredly.

The two young women had a lengthy conversation before a tired Sabrina ended the conversation. 

“Are you settling alright, querida?”

Sabrina, who had thought herself alone, jumped and banged her knee on the desk. “Shit,” she hissed, rubbing her knee as she stood. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to startle you.” A smile looked to be twitching beneath the Mexican man’s bushy mustache. “I’m Bishop.”

“I know.” Real smart and eloquent. She would probably kick herself for this conversation later, but she had no real control over her responses' bluntness. She was exhausted. She was terrified. Her future was uncertain. Her father’s goons were probably already looking for her, and the man in charge of her safety had turned out to be sex on legs.

Bishop didn’t seem to be too put off. He just chuckled and shook his head. He held out his hand to her. Recovering a bit, Sabrina extended her hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Sabrina actually had to shake her head to clear the fog that his kiss had created. “I’m sorry, it’s been a really long day,” she explained away her odd behavior. “Plus, even if I wasn’t tired, I really wouldn’t have a clue what to say right now.”

“Understandable,” Bishop nodded. “Galindo explained your situation. I promise you that you’re 100% safe with me and my hermanos.”

“Brothers?” Sabrina didn’t speak Spanish, but she could understand a handful of phrases thanks to her friendship with Ella. 

“Si,” Bishop took a seat at the desk that Sabrina had vacated. “This is the flagship charter of the Mayans motorcycle club. Marcus founded the club before going to work for Galindo. I’m the president of this charter. Most of the hermanos are former military men, and every one of them would stand in front of you to protect you, sweetheart. You’re one of us as of right now. You don’t need to worry. The entire club has your back, querida.”

That actually made Sabrina feel a little bit better because she believed him. She relaxed and let her walls drop just a little. “I really don’t know where to go from here,” she admitted. 

“I have a few ideas,” Bishop informed her, but he didn’t elaborate any further. “For tonight, why don’t you just try and relax? You can have a bath, grab something to eat, and get a good night’s sleep. The last twenty-four hours couldn’t have been easy.”

That was the understatement of the century but what he was proposing did sound pretty inviting. “That sounds really good. Thank you.” She managed to give him a small but genuine smile.


End file.
